kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Editor Guidelines
If you want to contribute to this wiki, thank you! Here's some guidelines and tips to help you get started writing for us. General Wiki Editing There's formatting tips in a sidebar to the left. Usually, that's all you need. The wiki accepts both wiki-style markup and HTML markups. CSS is also accepted, but it's preferred to send me a message so that the CSS you use can be reused. If you would like to add in special formatting and don't know how, please leave me a message User_talk:EsIeX3 and I'll take care of the formatting for you. When taking any images at all, please store it in .png format, but if it is animated, store it in a .gif. PNGs have many advantages over alternative file formats. For example, JPGs leave nasty artifacts all over the image and make text hard to read. PNG uses lossless compression, which makes the image a much higher quality. Taking Videos Under Windows, go ahead and grab camstudio. When using Vista, there won't be any sound if you choose the "record from speakers" option. If you really need sound, go to the control panel -> hardware and sound -> sound -> manage audio devices -> recording -> enable the stereo mix. Then in camstudio, choose the "record from microphone" option under the audio. Under Linux, you have lots of choices. There are some listed here: http://linuxmafia.com/faq/Apps/desktop-video-capture.html We prefer that you upload videos to Youtube, but any site which allows embeddable videos is fine. Adding Categories are used to sort the pages on the Kongregate Wikia so that when someone wants to find the page they want, it's easier to find it and browse related articles. There are a wide range of categories; from games to chat rooms and everything between, but please be sensible when adding categories. Firstly, do we already have the category? You can check the full list of categories here: . Please note that these categories are CaSe SenSiTiVe, so "Chat Rooms" is not the same as "Chat rooms". We already have quite a lot of categories, so it's quite likely that you will find the one that you want. In the case that we don't currently have the category that you need for your page, ask yourself if the category is particularly necessary. For example, if you were editing the page "Dream World", would it be necessary to add the categories "Dream" and/or "World"? No; it's unlikely that these categories would be used for any other page. You have to take into consideration also that not every page will be able to be sorted, and sorting pages does not have to be absolutely precise (like the aforementioned example). Games We have yet to establish any strict format for how game articles should look. However, every game article should at least have this information: *Author *Genre (shooter, RPG, multiplayer, etc.) *Basic Gameplay *Link to the game Other material that is highly recommended: *Links to Guides *Critical Reception (along with links and current rating) *Recognition (why this game could be recognized among the Kongregate community. For example, Desktop Tower Defense could be mentioned on how long it was the highest rated game) *Trivia *Images of gameplay **When adding images of gameplay, please name it something like GameName_ImageName.png. This is to prevent image name conflicts between 2 games. Badges Like games, there is currently no standard way to make a badge article look. Badge pages require the following information: *Game *Objectives *Difficulty/points The following is highly recommended *Guides/Links to Guides *Image of badge *Origins of name All character, item and attacks should have a capital letter at the beginning of each word to help identify them, otherwise, stick to accurate grammar. Developer Guides As the developer guides section is fairly sparse, we have yet to decide on a layout for our articles. However, there's some formatting tricks that aren't listed to the left that you will need, especially when you list code. When you want things to appear in a box like this: foo bar Wrap everything in tags. Anything you put inside the tags will not be automatically formatted, and will be treated as if it were in a tag. Category:Policy